This invention relates to an industrial truck with a drive unit which has an internal combustion engine and at least one unit that is driven by it and is located on the end, in particular a hydraulic pump, and is fastened to a neighboring frame segment of a vehicle frame. The term “on the end” as used herein means that the unit is located in an extension of the axis of rotation of the crankshaft.
An object of the invention is to provide an industrial truck of the type described above, the drive unit of which is mounted so that it makes more efficient utilization of the space available for its installation.